A Christmas with the Berry-Fabray's
by stringsonthisguitar
Summary: Faberry one-shot. Rachel and Quinn celebrate the night before Christmas with their three children. Fluffiness ensues. Happy Holidays!


**A/N: Hey guys! This is just a short holiday story. I LOVE the holiday season and thought it would be fun to write a fluffy holiday fic with my favorite characters. Anyway, I can never seem to write IC but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

* * *

A Christmas with the Berry-Fabray's

"Mommy?" Six year old Peyton spoke as he watched cursorily while setting on a nearby stool. Rachel hummed in response as she prepared all the ingredients for the Christmas cookies. "How do you know Santa likes vegan cookies?" He asked. Rachel looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows as she considered his question. He looked so much like Quinn. He had her beautiful hazel eyes that seemed to change colors depending on the light. Her gaze went over to his twin sister, Ellie, who was happily coloring a page from her favorite Christmas coloring book. It was hard to believe they were both six years old.

"Santa enjoys any cookies and milk left for him…even if they are vegan friendly." She says softy as she placed the ball of dough out on a rolling sheet and proceeded to roll out the dough. Various cookie cutters were sat upon the counter along with a decent selection of sprinkles and vegan icing for later use. The cookie cutters consisted of a gingerbread man, a Christmas tree, a candy cane, a snowman, and a star. Ellie and Peyton immediately selected two shapes and Rachel took the lonely star.

Peyton looked as if he was about to protest his mother's previous statement when a loud cheer was heard from the hallway leading to the den. All three heads turned to see a tall blonde woman walking into the kitchen with a small giggling brunette.

"Alright…" Quinn announces proudly as she walked into the kitchen with Liz perched upon her shoulders. She wrapped her hands around Liz's small waist and hoisted her up off her shoulders and down to the ground. The small two year old energetic bundle of joy ran over to her other mother who was carefully cutting out shapes with the other two children. "The stockings are all hung and the chimney is ready for the jolly old red man!" Quinn spoke cheerfully as all three children squealed in delight. "All we need are the cookies and milk and Operation St. Nick will be underway."

Rachel was beaming as always. She loved witnessing Quinn in her element. Christmas would always hold a special place in her heart. Even though she was Jewish and they celebrated Hanukkah with just the same enthusiasm and joy, Christmas would forever be a special time in their home.

"Mom…don't forget, we still have to read "Twas the Night Before Christmas...it's a tradition." Ellie spoke matter-of-factly as she peered up from her cut-outs. Her bright hazel eyes sparkled in the soft kitchen light.

Rachel listened intently to her family as she placed the cut-outs onto a baking sheet and placed them in the oven. "Mommy…can I have some?" Liz asked Rachel as she pointed to the extra cookie dough. Rachel picked up a small piece and handed it to Liz; at least it was egg-free. That was one positive thing about vegan cookies. You could eat as much uncooked cookie dough as your heart desired because there were no eggs used.

"I didn't forget kiddo. But hey…while we're waiting for the cookies to finish, do you know what Mommy bought for us?" All three kids shook their heads excitedly. She walked over to a nearby drawer and pulled out five plastic bags full of various grains. "Reindeer food!" The children cheered and ran from the kitchen and headed straight for the front door. Rachel was quick to grab Liz up before she made it too far and proceeded to put her heavy coat and boots on.

"Peyton…you need a coat on." Rachel called out as he bolted out the door in his pajamas and untied snow boots. Fresh snow had fallen, effectively covering any evidence of their day-long play outside. Ellie was not too far behind in similar attire. "Quinn…they need their coats on. It's freezing outside, not to mention its snowing." She spoke as she struggled to get an excited Liz into her coat and snow boots.

"It'll be alright, Rach. They'll only be outside for a few minutes, tops." Rachel huffed and rolled her eyes playfully at the statement. She knew a few minutes always turned into a half-hour venture when Quinn was involved.

Rachel, Quinn, and Liz finally made it outside to join the other two Fabray-Berry's who had already emptied the contents of their bags. A short while later, or more like thirty minutes, of running around in the snow, they all made it back inside with damp clothes. Rachel ushered the children up to their rooms to change into dry pajamas while Quinn pulled the cookies from the oven and placed them on a cooling rack so they could be decorated.

After a few minutes, loud thumps were heard coming down the stairs followed by something that sounded an awful lot like "_Don't run down the stairs, you'll fall_". Ellie and Peyton bounded joyfully into the kitchen and began to select their icing and sprinkles. Rachel was not too far behind with Liz in her arms and her hair all disheveled. She figured Rachel had put up a good fight getting the children changed.

Quinn took Liz from her arms and hoisted her up to the counter so Rachel could help the other children decorate their cookies for Santa. The kitchen radio was on a local Christmas station when an all too familiar tune was heard by three little sets of ears.

"Rudolph! Oh, turn it up!" Ellie rushed out as she began bouncing up and down excitedly on the stool. Quinn went over to the radio and turned it up until the kitchen was filled with music. As soon as the first note was heard of "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer", all five Berry-Fabray's began singing out loud. After that song ended, another Christmas classic was soon being played. Ellie, Peyton, Liz didn't seem excited as "Let It Snow" began to play. Rachel and Quinn; however, started to sing in unison. The singing and dancing continued until all the cookies were finished and plated.

Red, white, and green icing along with a few mounds of spilled sprinkles littered the island countertop by the time they were finished. Rachel took the plate of cookies along with the glass of soy milk to the den while Quinn helped the children write their letters to Santa Clause. Once they were finished, they placed them right next to the cookies and milk.

"Alight guys…story time! Head on upstairs and I'll get the book." Quinn spoke as she retreated back to her office to get "Twas the Night Before Christmas". Rachel ushered the three small children up to her and Quinn's bedroom.

* * *

It was 8:30pm before the children were finally nestled in their mother's bed waiting for them to start their favorite Christmas poem.

Quinn sat in the middle of the giant King sized bed surrounded by their three children. Rachel sat on the edge of the bed right next to Ellie. They pulled the warm down comforter up and over them which encased them in immediate warmth. Once they were settled, Quinn opened the front cover of her worn copy of the beloved poem that she had since childhood.

_'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there._

As usual, the children's faces lit up as the first lines were read. Liz's eyes scanned the old worn picture as Peyton and Ellie mouthed the words. They at least knew the first few lines by heart.

_The children were nestled all snug in their beds,  
While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads.  
And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,  
Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap._

_When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,_  
_I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter._  
_Away to the window I flew like a flash,_  
_Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash._

_The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow_  
_Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below._  
_When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,_  
_But a miniature sleigh, and eight tinny reindeer._

_With a little old driver, so lively and quick,_  
_I knew in a moment it must be St Nick._  
_More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,_  
_And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name!_

_"Now Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!_  
_On, Comet! On, Cupid! on, on Donner and Blitzen!_  
_To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!_  
_Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"_

_As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,_  
_When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky._  
_So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,_  
_With the sleigh full of Toys, and St Nicholas too._

During the middle of the read, Rachel quietly snuck out from the covers and headed out of the room. The children who were so engrossed in the reading did not even register her leaving. Quinn continued reading as she felt her love leave the room.

_And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof  
The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.  
As I drew in my head, and was turning around,  
Down the chimney St Nicholas came with a bound._

_He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,_  
_And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot._  
_A bundle of Toys he had flung on his back,_  
_And he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack._

_His eyes-how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!_  
_His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!_  
_His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,_  
_And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow._

_The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,_  
_And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath._  
_He had a broad face and a little round belly,_  
_That shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly!_

_He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,_  
_And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself!_  
_A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,_  
_Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread._

_He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,_  
_And filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk._  
_And laying his finger aside of his nose,_  
_And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose!_

_He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,_  
_And away they all flew like the down of a thistle._  
_But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight,_  
_"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"_

Just as Quinn finished the last stanza of the poem, a soft ringing of bells were heard through the silent night. The children's eyes widened almost comically as realization dawned on them – Santa Claus was here. Quinn couldn't help the bright smile that came about her face. Christmas was always a magical time of year. Despite Rachel being Jewish, they always found a way to share the holidays.

"Listen…" Quinn whispered to the small children her eyes gazing about the room; the children's eyes took the same path as they tried to locate the soft sound. Beautiful sleigh bells were now heard right outside their window. "It's Santa Claus. You better go to bed before he gets here."

Little Liz's eyes widened in excitement and her mouth stood agape as her mother spoke. She bounced up and down several times on the bed; her arms swinging out to the side. Quinn giggled softly at her daughter's expression. "Really!" Liz whispered excitedly.

"Ah, Mom! We want to see Santa!" Peyton protested as Quinn went to get up from the bed.

"You know if you're not in bed asleep by the time he gets to your house, you won't get any presents…" With that, the children bounded out of their mother's bed and headed to their room. Rachel was soon upstairs, alongside Quinn and helped tuck each of the children in.

"Mommy! Did you hear…Did you hear?!" Liz rushed out bouncing along the way to her small bed. "I did sweetheart!" Rachel responded with excitement. "You better go on to sleep. I'm sure Santa will be very kind to you all come morning." She spoke to all three children.

"Yeah…the sooner you go to sleep, the sooner it will be morning." Quinn chimed in as she stood next to her wife. They both smiled brightly as three small heads nodded almost in unison.

After all three kids were tucked and nestled away safely in their beds, both women leisurely walked back down stairs. Rachel sat on their couch right in front of the roaring fire while Quinn poured two glasses of wine.

"You should have seen their faces when they heard the bells. It never gets old." Quinn spoke quietly as she approached the beautiful brunette.

"Why is it I always get the joyous pleasure of being the bell ringer?" She spoke teasingly as she took hold of the fine stemmed wine glass that was offered to her.

"I thought you like doing it." Quinn asked with a small frown as she sat right next to Rachel.

"Sweetheart…I'm only kidding. I know how much the story means to you…plus I _am_ contributing my part. "

"It brings back so many memories." Quinn spoke with a child-like glint in her eyes.

"I know…the kids always seem to enjoy it." Quinn felt Rachel shiver slightly beside her. She rose from the couch and gathered the afghan throw that she crocheted during her pregnancy with Peyton and Ellie. She draped the warm throw over Rachel's shoulders and brought her into her arms. They sat in each other's arms while the snow fell outside and the heat from the flames warmed them. A soft melody of Christmas music played in the background. Quinn turned her head slightly and took in the breath-taking features of her beautiful wife. The soft radiant glow of the fire illuminated her face perfectly – allowing the sparkle in her eyes to become even more evident. Quinn lifted her hand and brushed a strand of brown hair away from Rachel's face.

"What time are our parents supposed to be here tomorrow?"

"Probably around lunch, at least that's what Daddy said. But you know how that goes." Quinn laughed lightly in response. She knew exactly was she was talking about. She remembered the fiasco at the airport when her fathers were coming in to celebrate their daughter's first Tony Award. It was an experience to say the least.

If she remembered it correctly, Hiram had locked their car keys along with all their luggage _and tickets _in their car at the airport. They not only missed their flight but also missed the awards ceremony. Hiram didn't speak to Leroy for a week.

"Yeah, I think my mom was going to ride in with them. I can't believe they are staying at the same hotel. I don't know why they just don't stay here though. It's not like we don't have the room." Quinn spoke as she watched the flames dance in the fireplace.

"Maybe next year. There's a chance I could even persuade Dad or Daddy to ring the bells for us; that way I could stay with you and the children." She paused for a moment before releasing a soft giggle. "I bet their expressions were hilarious!" Quinn laughed lightly as she turned to face Rachel.

"I would love that…the children would too." Quinn spoke softly as she traced Rachel's jaw line with her thumb and forefinger. Rachel leaned in first and captured Quinn's lips in a soft yet intimate kiss.

They have been married for eight years and have had three beautiful children together. There have been rough times, but what family and couple have not experienced those. However, at that moment, they were just enjoying the peace, happiness, and warmth that the holidays brought to their home. Work, school, and other obligations were forgotten as they sat together; just embracing each other's company. Through everything, they were still together and they were happy.

"I love you, Rach." She whispered against Rachel's cheek.

"I love you too, Quinn."

"We better start moving things in before it gets too late." Quinn spoke gently as Rachel nodded in response.

They got up and started to move several wrapped presents to the Christmas tree. Quinn brought in single stand and small scale black Fender Stratocaster. She folded out the stand and placed the small guitar in the stand right along with Peyton's other gifts which were wrapped in Star Wars Christmas paper. That was Quinn's choice for sure. Rachel was busy untangling cords for the video camera.

"I can't wait to see his face when he sees this. You are recording this, right?" Rachel's only response was a pointed look. Yeah, Quinn should have known better than to ask such an obvious and silly question. She could only chuckle at her wife's expression.

Rachel organized Ellie's gifts as Quinn brought in a rather large unwrapped box. She sat it down and stared at it blankly. "Some assembly required…" She sat down and proceeded to open the box and dumped out the contents. Once again, she stared blankly at all the tiny pieces now scattered about. "Some assembly required my ass!"

"Quinn!" Rachel scolded trying her best to disguise her laugh. Quinn only glared in return.

"What?! Look at this! I thought this was supposed to be a doll's house…not a….where are the directions?" She rummaged through all the scattered pieces and eventually found them in the box. "They're not even in English!" Rachel could only giggle at her wife's antics. She walked out of the den and came back with a small Schoenhut Baby Grand Piano and sat it next to Liz's other gifts.

* * *

Two hours passed and it was almost eleven o'clock. Quinn was able to finish assembling Ellie's doll house, with the help of Rachel, of course. All the gifts were sat at their appropriate locations and Santa had even eaten his cookies and milk. Rachel and Quinn walked back over to the couch and plumped down tiredly upon it.

Within a few minutes, both women had dozed off on the large couch; however, they were eventually awoken by twelve chimes on their old grandfather clock. It was officially Christmas.

"Merry Christmas, Sweetheart." Rachel whispered her voice still thick with sleep.

"Merry Christmas, Rach." Quinn spoke as she began to stir much to Rachel's displeasure. "Here…I have something for you." She got up and walked out of the den only to return a minute later. "I was going to give this to you after the kids had opened their gifts, but…I want you to have this now." With that she withdrew a small turquoise box wrapped in white ribbon and a bow.

Rachel gasped as she took the small box from Quinn's hand. She slowly unwrapped it and pulled out a small velvet ring box. She looked at Quinn once more before opening it. She gasped once again and tears began to develop within her eyes at the sight. She was looking a beautiful platinum ring with diamonds and sapphires set within the band.

"Quinn…it's beautiful! Thank you." Rachel closed the remaining distance and pulled Quinn into a soft kiss. "Will you put it on me?" She asked breathlessly as she pulled away. Quinn could only smile as she nodded quickly.

"Of course." She grasped the ring from the box and guided it on her wife's other unoccupied ring finger. It was a perfect fit and it was beautiful. "I love you, Rachel."

"I love you too, Quinn. I would love to give you your gift now as well; however, I'm sure the kids would love to see you open it. They did help in selecting it after all." She recalls the very afternoon she, Peyton, and Ellie all headed out to a famous painter's gallery in the city. They described the type of painting they wanted and then waited for it to be finished. It had been over a year and it was finally ready. Rachel had never been known for her patience, but she wanted to wait and give Quinn her gift when the children could see her unwrap it as well. Quinn had always had an appreciation and love for the arts. That was evident if one were to glance around their home. Quinn's office even showcased beautiful paintings and art in itself.

"We should head to bed…the children will be up bright and early in the morning, and you have never been a morning person."

"Everyone is a morning person on Christmas, Rach." Quinn replied playfully.

"Perhaps so…but I am tired and would like to have at least a few hours of sleep before three children come in yelling and cheering all the while bouncing on our bed."

"Alright…" Quinn spoke softly as she leaned in to place a final kiss to Rachel's lips. Merry Christmas, Rach."

"Merry Christmas, Quinn."

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and please leave a review if you have the time. It is always appreciated. :)**


End file.
